The Hunt
by jamesandmirfaen
Summary: Legolas, Isorfinduil, and Rowan have a very bad day.


**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien, anything you reconize is not ours.

**Author's Note**: This story is written by both James and Mirfaen. The character of Isorfinduil is owned by Mirfaen and you can read more adventures with him in her story Into The Labyrinth and Opposition Upon Meeting. Rowan is owned by James and can be read about in The Dinner Party and Don't Kill The Messengers. This story has been beta'd by James' sister Saikagrl.

Mirfaen's Fanfiction ID /profile.php?userid=346875

James' Fanfiction ID is: /profile.php?userid=358408

Also sorry about this (LOTR) but for some reason I can't use anything else to show breaks.

**The Hunt**

Legolas hopped out of his room, bouncing against the wall in his haste as he struggled to put his boot on. It finally gave and he raced down the hall to the stables. Rowan and Isorfinduil were waiting for him with their horses. Rowan nudged the other elf in the side with a playful smile as Legolas ran up. "You're late!"

Legolas rolled his eyes as he looked at his two good friends. "It's not my fault."

Isorfinduil grinned. "His father wanted to talk to him before we left."

"It's the bane of being an only child." Legolas retorted. "Something you wouldn't know anything about."

Rowan laughed. "An only child or a prince?"

Legolas decided not to answer that as he slung a set of leather bags over his horse's withers. He easily leapt onto his gray's back before sticking his tongue out at his friends.

"Don't worry Legolas," Isorfinduil chuckled as he placed an extra set of arrows in his own saddlebags, "Perhaps one day your father will treat you like an adult as the rest of us are."

"Maybe when he's a millennia." Rowan added helpfully, one hand running up and down the neck of his little red roan.

"Well aren't you two the witty ones this morning." Legolas commented, glaring down at the other two. His tall gray horse moved restlessly under him as he sat, patiently watching as Rowan vaulted onto his horse's red back. Isorfinduil mounted his shining gray animal quickly, keeping his eye on the others. As soon as Rowan and Isorfinduil were up, Legolas nudged his horse in the side and in a flurry of beating hooves, took off galloping towards the palace gates.

"I will bring down a stag before either of you can even catch me!" He called over a shoulder with a mischievous smile.

Rowan turned to Isorfinduil calmly. "He has a head start."

Isorfinduil's eyebrows furrowed. "Cheater!" He yelled and the two immediately sent their horses after the Prince. The three youths raced out of the palace grounds, hoof beats echoing off its walls, and they disappeared into the surrounding woods.

(LOTR)

The three young elves had finally slowed down in their headlong gallop through the trees. They walked close together laughing and joking as they turned towards a nearby clearing to set up camp for the night. They stopped their horses and looked around discerning for signs of danger.

Rowan brought his right leg up, resting it in front of him as he looked around. The young elf was thoroughly enjoying the freedom. The little red roan's ears perked seeing a patch of clover nearby. The horse stepped sideways slightly reaching for the tender shoots. There was a startled squeak and Rowan slid sideways landing in a heap beside his horse. The horse turned in surprise at her master's sudden dismount. Legolas and Isorfinduil turned startled looks at their companion before bursting into laughter.

"I swear there is mortal blood in your veins!" Isorfinduil chuckled.

"Aye," Legolas added. "I do not know of any elf with such a clumsy streak. You can't even sit your own horse!"

Rowan rolled his eyes before swiftly reaching up and grabbing his companions by their ankles and yanking them to the ground. An all out brawl was unleashed as the three elves tried to get the advantage over the others. The horses eyed their riders with bewilderment while carefully stepping away from the fracas. It took several minutes before the elves finally wore themselves out and lay gasping on the ground.

"We are going to camp here for the night, aren't we?" Rowan panted.

"We're certainly not attempting to build a talan in the trees." Legolas replied.

Isorfinduil snorted. "Rowan would only fall out of it."

(LOTR)

The elves had tracked the small herd of white deer for most of the morning with relative ease. The herd was lead by a large white stag of enormous stature. The great animal moved slowly through the trees with a small following of does and young bucks in its wake. Legolas gestured to the stag signaling that he would take the animal down. Isorfinduil and Rowan both nodded each pointing out other deer. The elves cautiously moved around the herd taking stances for swift kills.

Legolas sighted carefully drawing his arrow determined to make a clean shot. His eyes narrowed in concentration then something small and hard hit him behind the ear. Legolas jerked in surprise. The deer startled before bolting from the clearing. Legolas watched as his shot went wild burying itself in the tree above Isorfinduil's head.

Isorfinduil ducked, cursing in surprise as his own bolt went flying harmlessly into the canopy.

Legolas looked up to see whatever had hit him and found a large black squirrel chattering at him angrily shaking a tiny fist in anger. He ducked as another acorn came flying down at him.

"Next time let me know when you're going to anger the local wildlife." Isorfinduil growled as he walked over to Legolas handing him his arrow. "I'll make sure to stay out of range."

"I'm sorry." Legolas apologized. "I don't know what I did to upset him."

Rowan sided up to them glancing at the squirrel. "So you two decided to forgo our hunt to irritate a squirrel?"

"It wasn't planned." Legolas replied dryly.

"It's going to take us most of the day to pick up the trail again." Isorfinduil pointed out. "Least wise if we are planning on venison tonight."

"We don't need to," replied Rowan smiling widely. "I got a deer."

Legolas shook his head with a sigh. "Very well let's get started."

"You do know he's never going to let us live it down that he's the only one that brought down a deer." Isorfinduil muttered under his breath.

"You're right I'm not." Rowan called back his smirk still firmly in place.

(LOTR)

The three Wood-elves walked triumphantly through the scattered trunks, each carrying part of the butchered deer. Rowan was walking ahead when the ground gave under his feet and he suddenly disappeared downward in a flurry of dirt and leaves. Legolas and Isorfinduil stopped, startled, before walking gingerly to the edge of the gaping hole. Rowan was sitting in the middle of the pit looking stunned, leaves and twigs sticking out from his chestnut hair. He turned to glare up at his companions who, finding their friend unhurt, had burst out laughing at his misfortune.

"Ha, ha," Rowan growled, standing up rather unsteadily. "Just get a rope and get me out of here! Damn dwarves!" He brushed ineffectively at the dark mud staining his clothes. 'Dwarves and their bloody pit fall traps,' he seethed silently.

Temporarily neglecting Rowan's request, Isorfinduil and Legolas continued to laugh. Isorfinduil shook his head, snickering, and stepped to the side only to feel something close around his ankle. A rope flashed out of the leaves and up into an overhead branch, jerking his feet out from under him and yanking him high into the air. He recovered from the initial shock quickly enough as the leaves began to flutter back down and settle on the forest floor. Golden brown hair fell around Isorfinduil's head as he folding his arms defiantly across his chest even in his upside down position. He muttered several curses on the beards of dwarves.

Legolas had to sit down he was laughing so hard, one arm around his middle. Isorfinduil glared at him silently, swinging slightly back and forth, as Rowan demanded to know what was so funny.

"Watch out, Prince." Isorfinduil warned darkly. "You're the only one left - you're next."

"Hello up there! I want out!" Rowan shouted annoyed. "What's going on?"

"Legolas get me down or so help me..." Isorfinduil threatened through clenched teeth.

"Patience." Legolas chuckled getting his laughter under control. He climbed to his feet wiping the tears from his eyes. He drew one of his knives searching for the release on Isorfinduil's rope. Finding it he moved towards the tree. He felt something catch his foot only having a moments notice before a heavy net fell down on top of him.

"Legolas?"

"Rats!"

(LOTR)

Legolas, Isorfinduil, and Rowan stumbled into their camp weary and exhausted. They stiffened upon looking around at the visibly destroyed area.

"Where are the horses?" Rowan asked looking around wide-eyed at the shambled camp.

Isorfinduil groaned, taking several steps into the area and then turning around. "Why does the fact that our horses just up and abandoned us tell me that we're in trouble?"

"Be quiet! Don't say anything and it won't happen." Rowan hissed, glancing about them with suspicious eyes.

"That's not a good philosophy to live by." Legolas murmured.

A high-pitched chittering and clicking high in the trees around them interrupted all the three elves. Spiders.

"O Valar! We _are_ in trouble." Isorfinduil swore as he withdrew his knives and backed towards the camp.

Rowan sighed, drawing his sword with a metallic ring and looking at his prince. "You're father is going to kill us."

"If the spiders don't first." Isorfinduil said, his deep blue eyes searching the treetops and branches.

Rowan shook his chestnut head. "I told you not to say anything."

"Oh please, they were here whether I said anything or not..." Isorfinduil, now in the center of the overturned camp, trailed off and the two other Elves followed his gaze to see a dark shape darting back and forth between several trees.

"What kind of an attack is that?" Rowan watched the dark form jot from one tree to another, then back again.

"Is it trying to intimidate us?" Isorfinduil wondered, his voice holding amusement.

"Wait..." Legolas lowered a knife and took a slow step towards the busy shape. Then he cursed and spun on his heel, eyes darting in a wide circle around them. "It's spinning a giant web. They all are!"

Rowan and Isorfinduil turned with him and to their alarm found that the trees were alive with black shiny spiders that were darting between the trunks. Thick white cords of web were tangled over and behind one another, growing denser and stronger by the minute.

"Cut through the webs!" Legolas shouted on the run, but Isorfinduil had already started forward and Rowan came behind them quickly.

Upon seeing the Elves dashing for them, some of the spiders seemed to hesitate, hissing and clicking their long blackened legs. They sat on their webs, eyeing the Elves' knives and sword warily.

Legolas whipped his bow out and snapped off an arrow. The point hit one of the spiders square in the back, but bounced off the hard shell. The spiders hissed and scuttled back a ways into the higher branches, clearing a small area on one of the milky webs.

Isorfinduil and Rowan reached the thick mesh at the same moment and attacked the cords viciously while Legolas stood behind them, loosing a string of arrows at the giant creatures that began to venture forth. The spiders started to fling out long white threads at the Elves, trying to snare them.

Rowan swung his sword downward and two bulky ropes of web snapped apart. Raising his arm again, he felt it brush something prickly and looked up to see a large spider staring at him with glistening eyes and its front appendages raised in attack. The Elf leapt back barely in time to avoid being stung as the venomous appendages snapped at him. The spider hopped onto the ground and scuttled toward him, other spiders quickly following. Rowan backed away cautiously as they swarmed towards him.

"If you two could spare a moment -" He stopped to duck as his attackers began slinging bits of web at him.

Legolas and Isorfinduil turned simultaneously and started for Rowan. Isorfinduil stumbled and fell on his first step and looked back to see his ankle and foot caught in sticky white netting. Several spiders sat around him, their legs clicking as they swiftly wrapped the strings up his calf. Legolas had not seen him go down and Isorfinduil did not call out to his friend, judging that Rowan was in more dire need. Instead, he reached back with an arm and hacked at the nearest creature with his sword.

Legolas stopped short and knelt, lowering his bow till it nearly touched the ground and shot several arrows at the lower backs of the spiders, aiming for just under the protective shells, that were attacking Rowan. Though the shots found their mark, but the prince quickly saw that the process was too slow - the insects had Rowan backed against a thick web. The chestnut haired Elf began to slash at the mesh with his sword while attempting to evade the long strings of sticky web that continued to fly at him.

The prince was just between kneeling and standing when he felt several hard shapes hit his back. He was thrown forward and heard a loud crack as he hit a jagged rock, feeling something sharp thrust into his ribs. Thinking that surely his entire ribcage was now beyond repair, Legolas carefully shook the spiders from his back and rolled over.

"Legolas!" Rowan called, also presuming that his friend's innards were mush. He had managed to slash a hole in the web large enough for him to escape through but nevertheless stood his ground and fought off the swarms of insects. "Isor!" The auburn haired Elf suddenly cried, seeing his other friend in need as well.

Isorfinduil heard his name called but did not have time to look as he jerked to his left to avoid being stung from a particularly stubborn spider. He punched the bulbous creature temporarily out of the way and reached down to cut away some of the lacework that entangled his foot to the nearby web. With a quick glance behind him, he saw Legolas getting gingerly to his feet with his arms protecting his ribs and Rowan standing near an opening in a large web.

"Get out, Rowan!" He shouted to his friend as he kicked two spiders off his leg just before they were able to sting and paralyze it. "I'll get to Legolas!"

Rowan looked quickly around the chaotic camp and the webs that encircled it. "I'm circling around!" He shouted to his friends as he began to back through the hole that he had created. He pointed to the web across the clearing that Isorfinduil was valiantly attempting to disentangle himself from. "I'll cut in again through there!"

With that he leapt through the opening and disappeared.

Legolas looked about himself shakily and saw Isorfinduil fighting off several insects and unsuccessfully attempting to stand. The prince drew a knife from his back, ready to help his friend. He ran his other hand along his ribcage, trying to find where the break was but he found nothing. Actually, he found that the area hurt very little - much less than would be expected from ribs that were no longer intact. But the loud crack that he had heard as he hit was unmistakable.

'_Perhaps I am in shock'._ He thought to himself and figured that he might as well make the best of the temporary lack of pain. Kicking a spider out of the way, he took a step forward and felt his foot bump against something hard. With a quick glance he found that it was his bow, the thick wood splintered and cracked through the middle.

He realized that the snapping of the wood had been the noise he'd heard and was filled with relief. His thoughts, however, soon turned sour again as it hit him that his choice weapon was completely useless and beyond repair. Angrily, but now with the knowledge the he was yet in one piece, Legolas stepped directly into the fray and began to battle and slice his way towards Isorfinduil.

Who, he found suddenly to be no longer there.

"Isor!" He called immediately. He felt a spider skitter up his leg and knocked it off with an elbow, searching the space with his eyes where his friend had just been. It was overrun with hairy spiders the size of dogs.

"Go out through Rowan's hole!" Came a slightly muffled response from somewhere in the general direction of Legolas' stare.

"Where are you?"

"Circle around and meet up with Rowan."

"Tell me where you are!"

"Behind the web!"

Legolas slowly began to back away from the mass of black insects coming toward him and looked hard at the place where Isorfinduil's voice came from. Sure enough on the great web there was an area that was in partial shreds very low to the ground where his friend had scooted through.

"Hang on, Isor. I'll be right there!" Legolas turned and, scooping up his broken bow, dashed back to where Rowan had cut through the webbing. The spiders skittered closely behind him, not willing to give up yet on their prey.

"No rush..." Came the distant reply and Legolas shook his head as he leapt through the opening and into the woods.

(LOTR)

Rowan was puzzled to find that he could not hear any noise on the other side of the web he was cutting through. The only sound that came to his ears was the ringing metal of his own sword hastily slashing through the white cords.

_Isorfinduil should be on the other side of this thing,_ He thought as he began to see a small hole opening before him. _Why can't I hear him?_

Fearing the worst, he went at the web with renewed vigor and finally broke through to the other side. To his dismay, he found only a stretch of birch trees as far as the eye could see. There was nothing on the ground or between the trunks - no camp, no webs, no spiders, and most importantly, no Elves.

Rowan held his sword loosely by his side and shifted his eyes from tree to tree skeptically. Something was definitely wrong here. Even if Legolas and Isorfinduil had been carried away by the horde of spiders, he should have at least found the remains of their camp. He did not even recognize the trees around him. He was sure that he had circled about correctly. Or at least, he was relatively sure.

He turned and was about to start back the way he had come when he heard a single click to his left. He spun and raised his sword, ready for an attack. A small spider only about the size of his hand sat contentedly next to him on the edge of the web he had just come through. It seemed to cock its head and look at him curiously. The sword dropped back to his side.

'_Isn't that cute',_ Rowan thought bitterly as he stared at the baby spider. It clicked at him again and moved tentatively closer to his side, waving two miniature appendages playfully.

Rowan snorted impatiently. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood to play with a little raisin that kills things."

The baby spider halted its advance and drew all its legs in indignantly. Rowan turned abruptly and was walking away when he felt a sharp stab in his upper right arm. He yelped at the unexpected pain and shook his arm wildly. A small black shape flew off and landed several feet away on the ground.

The baby spider clicked rapidly at him from the forest floor and waved its front legs threateningly. Rowan gaped at it for a moment before gathering himself and hurling his sword at it with all his might. The little insect sprung back as the point of the sword hit the ground near it, flinging up dirt. The spider made a high-pitched squeak before scuttling off into the underbrush and out of sight.

Rowan shook his head and went forward to pull his sword from the ground. He made to grasp the hilt but found that he couldn't. In fact, he could not move his right arm at all. It hung listless and cold at his side. His eyes grew wide as he grabbed it with his left hand and tried to get the blood moving again but he could feel nothing. The numbness ran from his right shoulder all down his arm and through his hand.

_This is just what I need._ He thought to himself angrily as he let go of his right arm and it flapped down to his side. He snatched his sword with his left hand and yanked it from the ground, awkwardly shoving it back into the sheath on his left hip. He hugged his dead arm to him with the other and took off running the way he had come.

(LOTR)

_Where is Rowan?_ Isorfinduil wondered as he grabbed a spider from his shoulder and threw it to the forest floor. He cut away the last of the sticky white strings from his body and backed away from the camp, shaking off insects from his back and legs. _He probably tripped on some grass on his way here._ He reasoned graciously and ducked to avoid an onslaught of webs being flung at him.

Seeing a small path through the spider masses, he dashed down it and reached open ground. Without so much as a glance behind him Isorfinduil sped away, hearing the clicks and hisses of the insects giving chase.

(LOTR)

Rowan was getting slightly desperate in the hunt for his friends. It was unnerving in the least in not being able to find the other elves. It was even more unnerving to be out in the forest alone, especially a spider infested forest. He didn't even want to count the wargs and orcs that could be roaming about.

Rowan snorted in disgust as the sky opened up letting the rain fall heavily through the thick canopy. He pulled his hood up hoping to stave off what little water he could. He had fashioned a sling for his right arm but he still could not get used to the feeling of uselessness it created. Every now and then a tingling jolt would shoot through him letting him know that the spider's poisons were wearing off, if not slowly but surely.

He had gotten thoroughly turned around in his flight from the clearing and had resorted to make a spiraling walk in an effort to find his friends. He in no way was going any where without Legolas and Isorfinduil. It was not only the fact that they were his friends but that their parents would kill him. His own father was going to have his head when he got home as it was.

He scanned the woods again before kicking at some wet leaves in frustration. A prickle of unease caused the hairs to rise on the back of his neck. Cautiously he turned towards the source. A set of lantern like eyes stared out at him from the gloom of several shadowed bushes. Rowan raised his sword warily as he slowly began to step away.

This was NOT what he needed right now.

A low crackling growl echoed from the shrubbery. Rowan took another step back and felt the ground give way beneath his feet. The elf disappeared down the bank.

The growling stopped and the eyes blinked in startlement. Slowly a striped face emerged from the underbrush it's nose twitching. Cautiously the creature's stout silver body emerged waddling towards the edge of the drop off. Two smaller silver and black bodies followed sniffing curiously. The mother badger looked over the bank, her whiskers twitching. Then nudging her cubs in front of her she herded them back through the brush.

(LOTR)

"Isorfinduil? Rowan?" Legolas called hesitantly. His sharp hearing could no longer detect any sounds of the spiders nor any sounds from his friends. The former was a relief. The latter worried him greatly. Isorfinduil had not been on the other side of the web and Legolas had ran on a bit before realizing the others weren't ahead of him.

He had finally decided to head back to the camp thinking it the most logical of places for his friends to be. At least that is where he had planned on going. It took him longer to get there then it should have. For starters there was webbing all over the place, most of which he had to hack his way through becoming entangled once or twice in the process. Then the forest had decided to move on him. It took him quite a while to find their camp. It was no longer to the south like he thought but to the northeast.

He shook his head ruefully. By the Valar if his father knew he had become lost in their own woods. It was a particular gift of Legolas to always know where the palace was located in the forest. The Royal Family's ties to the woods were strong and though Legolas' skill at sensing this was not as great as his father's, it was still there. Unfortunately, he realized stepping into the clearing that held the remains of their camp, his friends did not have this particular gift.

Dead spiders littered the glen causing Legolas to wrinkle his nose in distaste. A quick scan showed no signs of his friends.

(LOTR)

Isorfinduil stumbled wearily through the pounding rain. He was coming up with a long list of dislikes at the moment. Chiefly spiders, rain, spiders and more rain. His hair hung in wet rivulets causing it to fall into his face at the most inopportune times. That and he was soaked and chilled. He knew he was complaining but couldn't bring himself to care. What he wouldn't give right now to be back home in a nice warm bed.

"Empty headed elf!" Isorfinduil growled harshly and to no one in particular. Although he didn't know if he was blaming himself or partially blaming both Rowan and Legolas at the same time. It was just suppose to be a simple hunting trip. How could it have gone so wrong?

Isorfinduil often teased Rowan about his fear of King Thranduil but he would be pressed to admit that the King frightened him at times as well. And he would be a fool to return to the palace without Legolas. Not to mention his honor would never allow him to return without his prince and his friend. Legolas he wasn't completely worried about but he was concerned about Rowan. Rowan was a good warrior but he seemed to have the uncanny knack of getting himself into trouble and was about as graceful as a frog. Not that he would ever tell Rowan he was concerned about him. Their relationship worked mainly on the insults directed towards one another.

He heaved a sigh. This horrible rain was showing no signs of letting up. He leaned back against a tree letting his head fall against the trunk. The pain was brief but he welcomed the distraction. He pushed back his wet hair. A strange whuffling noise made him draw up quickly pulling his twin blades. His eyes scanned the area coming to rest on a heavy ivy curtain that fell over a small oak.

"Legolas? Rowan?" Isorfinduil called out.

There was a loud snort then a neigh. Rowan's little roan poked its head out between the ivy. It was almost comical to see the ivy trailing in the horse's mane and down between her ears.

"Strawberry."

(LOTR)

Rowan picked himself up from the streambed, groaning aloud at the new collection of bumps and bruises he had managed to acquire. He should have just stayed in bed today. Why did he ever let Legolas talk him into this? Of course to be fair he had been all for it when Legolas and Isorfinduil had suggested it. Actually he had beat both of his friends out to the stables this morning in his excitement. He stood wringing the water as best he could from his sodden cloak. He was so tired of being wet.

A loud snort stopped him cold and he suppressed a groan of dismay. Not again.

His thoughts were interrupted by something giving him a hard shove in the back, nearly sending him to the ground. The thought crossed his mind that if he just stayed on the ground he might be safer. He turned finding Merencil behind him. The white gray mare nickered at him happily.

Rowan grinned patting her on the neck warmly. "It's good to see you too."

He reached into his pocket with his one working arm, and pulled out dried apple chips. They were a little soggy by now but the mare seemed to appreciate the gesture all the same. As she munched on them he checked her for any wounds caused by the spiders. He was relieved at finding nothing more then bumps and bruises and several scratches.

"Where is everybody else, huh?" He asked rubbing the mare's neck as he scanned the surrounding forest. "Strawberry? Kerdayn?"

He paused a moment listening.

"Legolas? Isorfinduil?"

When he received no answer he turned back to the mare. "It looks like it's just you and me. You wouldn't happen to remember how to get back to the camp would you?"

Merencil bobbed her head.

"I'm glad one of us does." Rowan muttered before pulling some more apple bits from his pocket. "Wouldn't mind giving a fella a lift now would you?"

(LOTR)

Isorfinduil was slightly surprised to see the little mare. Not that he was complaining. Any company at this point was preferable to none.

"Strawberry, come here girl."

The horse snorted and ducked back under the ivy. The horse would of course be as aggravating as her owner. Of course she could still be holding a grudge against him from when he had laughed at her name. That was nearly ten years ago and he had never gotten over the feeling that she was mad at him for it. He sighed. Knowing he was probably going to have to apologize to a horse he ducked under the ivy.

"Strawberry. Kerdayn?"

Isorfinduil was slightly surprised to see Legolas' gray stallion under the ivy curtain as well. It was dry under there, which was a welcome change from the incessant rain. Both horses had various scratches and bruises, probably from their battle to get away from the spiders. He looked around for any signs of his own mount. He hoped Merencil had gotten away.

"Merencil?" He called. "Merencil?"

When there was no answering whinny he turned back to the other two horses.

"Well I guess it's just us then."

Isorfinduil eyed the tall gray. There was no point in even trying to ride the horse. Kerdayn was much like his sire, Kastagir, and would not allow anyone but Legolas to ride him. That left Strawberry. The mare cocked an ear curiously at him almost daring him.

"Would it help in the least if I apologize here and now?"

(LOTR)

Legolas climbed up onto the slippery branch. The rain had finally stopped and it was as good a time as any to get a view on things. He scanned the trees and outlaying ground for any signs of his friends, attempting to carefully balance on the slick wood. They had to be here somewhere.

"Legolas."

Legolas startled, jumped at the voice below him. He slipped, falling back and was unable to get a hold on the wet branches. He landed with a thud on the leaf-covered floor.

"And you tell me I am clumsy. Are you hurt?"

Legolas opened his eyes to find Rowan kneeling over him. Isorfinduil's horse, Merencil, was also there. "I am fine." Legolas replied standing up slowly. "Is Isorfinduil with you?"

Rowan shook his head. "No I found Merencil down by a creek. There's no sign of the other horses either. Legolas you look like a drowned rat."

Legolas arched an eyebrow looking over his friend's muddy and leaf covered form. "You're no peach yourself."

"I've been looking all over for you." Rowan said suddenly, somewhat aggravated.

Legolas gave a disgusted snort. "And what do you think I've been doing? How did you find me anyhow and what's wrong with your arm?"

Rowan's eyes widened, a look of innocence on his face. "Nothing."

"Nothing." Legolas replied his eyes narrowed.

Rowan rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Legolas persisted.

"I got bit by a spider all right!"

Legolas' eyes widened with concern. "How bad?"

"It's not bad." Rowan shrugged then said in a rush. "Itwasjustababyspider."

"You got bit by a baby spider?" Legolas asked.

Rowan nodded.

"Wait until Isorfinduil hears this." Legolas smiled.

"You tell him and I'll tell Isor you fell out of the tree."

Legolas sighed not really wanting to push the subject anyhow. He eyed Merencil. "You think she'll carry us both?"

Rowan nodded. "She's looking for her rider as much as we are." Rowan took a treat from his pocket. "Anyhow bribery works."

(LOTR)

"How's your arm?"

Rowan shrugged. "Better. It feels strange though. I'm getting more feeling in it than before."

Legolas chuckled which the chestnut haired elf felt more than heard. He elbowed the Prince in the side. "You could walk Legolas."

"You wouldn't dare." Legolas replied his arms tightening around his friend's hips just in case he did.

"Not so sure of that are you?" Rowan snickered knowing he would not purposely have the Prince thrown off.

They traveled several more leagues when there was a crash in front of them along with several curses strung together in Sindarian. Rowan asked Merencil to come to a halt as he listened to the noise. "Sounds like we found Isorfinduil."

"You think?" Legolas asked before shouting out. "Isor?"

There was another muttered oath then Isorfinduil came out of the high brush Strawberry and Kerdayn following docilely behind him.

"That...that...," Isorfinduil stumbled in anger. "That mare!"

He pointed an accusing finger at the red roan. Strawberry's ears shot up as she watched the proceedings in curiosity.

"She ran me into every branch, bush and tree she could find!" Isorfinduil growled. "She is just like you!"

"Me?" Rowan squeaked. "I didn't do anything."

"Merencil I am so glad to see you." Isorfinduil muttered throwing his arms around his horse's neck. Legolas and Rowan slid off the gray's back each glad to see their own mounts. Rowan immediately fed Strawberry several apple chips. Isorfinduil snorted upon seeing that. "No wonder, she's spoiled rotten."

"She is not!" Rowan protested taking a swing at the other elf. Unfortunately it was the same arm that was injured so it was a weak blow.

Isorfinduil immediately caught the other elf by the arm. "What happened?!"

Legolas giggled. Rowan turned a sulking glare upon the prince. "Nothing."

Isorfinduil turned to his other friend. "Legolas what happened?"

Legolas shrugged his grin becoming wider. "I don't know ask him."

"I got bit by a spider all right!" Rowan snapped.

Isorfinduil knew it. You couldn't leave Rowan alone for five minutes. He frowned then his training coming to mind. "If you were bit by a spider..."

"It was just a little spider." Rowan muttered.

"A baby spider." Legolas added.

Isorfinduil's face went suddenly blank in amazement. "I just spent nearly a half an hour battling the entire spider colony by myself and you are defeated by _one baby spider?_" He shook his head with a short laugh. "Only you, Rowan. Only you."

(LOTR)

The three elves now thankfully united had no sooner mounted when the rain came down again if anything worse than before. Rowan let his head fall against his mare's neck with a groan. "By the Valar! Will nothing go right?!"

"What I wouldn't give to be dry for even a little while." Isorfinduil muttered. Merencil snorted as if agreeing with her master. "Legolas?"

The Prince frowned as he looked about them worrying his lower lip for a moment. It was nearly a day and a half's ride home. "There is a small town of men several leagues from here near the borders. We could probably find an inn and rest there, for a while at least."

Rowan sighed. "Why not. How could it get any worse?"

(LOTR)

The three elves sat their horses at the edge of the woods looking into the small town. Lights shown brightly in the houses and buildings giving it a sense of warmth.

"That looks like a welcoming sight." Isorfinduil murmured happily.

Rowan nodded. "Sitting in a dry tavern by a fire sounds pleasant."

Legolas still hesitated. "They do not deal much with other races if I remember correctly. We should wear our cloaks and hoods. I do not wish to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves."

The other two elves nodded conceding eagerly. Legolas nudged Kerdayn in the side but the stallion remained still. Again Legolas touched his heels to his horse's side. "No' vano." (walk on)

Kerdayn's ears went flat against his head as he gave a loud snort. The sound was definitely a negative.

"Having troubles with your horse?" Rowan chuckled.

"It's not funny." Legolas growled.

Rowan urged Strawberry forward. Kerdayn snorted and the mare stopped dead. Rowan blinked a little in confusion before urging Strawberry on. She refused to go any further instead turning around to come back to the others. On the other side Merencil had planted her feet refusing to move.

"What has gotten into the horses?" Isorfinduil grumped. "For Valar's sake! It's not like you've never been in a town of men before Merencil!"

Legolas gave a startled yelp as Kerdayn folded his legs beneath him lying down in the wet grass. Legolas sat there a moment shocked before slipping off the horse's back. The stallion remained down watching Legolas with stubborn dark eyes. Strawberry had completely turned her back on the town and was grazing contentedly. Merencil shook herself like a dog nearly unseating Isorfinduil at his constant urging.

"I guess if we want to go in we are doing it without them." Legolas stated.

Isorfinduil dismounted thoroughly disgusted with his horse's antics. "See if you get any more treats as long as you live." He threatened her. "That means no more carrots." He threw a glare over at Rowan. "And definitely no more apple chips."

(LOTR)

The three young elves slipped through the doorway into a musty, dim lit tavern. Their cloaks, faces, and hair were dripping with rainwater, leaving a wet trail behind them on the floor as Rowan slowly led the way along one side of the large room.

They had pulled the hoods of their elven cloaks low over their heads and kept their faces hidden in the shadows of the firelight, hoping to remain unknown and keep their stay in the bar a quiet one. Only their shiny long hair showed from under the hoods. All three were weary from walking many miles in the pouring rain and they wished now only to sit by the fireplace and allow their bodies some much needed rest as their clothes dried out.

Rowan glanced back at the other two and tipped his head in the direction of several empty easy chairs on the other side of the room. Isorfinduil and Legolas nodded quickly and they started forward, keeping their heads down and pausing from time to time to allow other men to pass between and around them.

When they were halfway across the bustling bar room, a loud shout caused them to startle slightly and they saw a burly man not far away sitting at the counter and laughing quite loudly and obnoxiously. A mug of frothing beer was raised in his hand, its contents spilling over onto his arm with each jerk of his laugh. He tipped his head back and yelled with glee, catching himself just before he fell backwards off the tall stool. His friends guffawed at the near spectacle.

Legolas prodded Isorfinduil's back with his fingers, effectively pushing him into Rowan and moving them both forwards.

"Let's go," he said in a near whisper, drawing his dripping cloak closer about his body with his other hand.

A loud whistle rang out behind them but Legolas paid it no mind, gently pushing Isorfinduil towards the easy chairs.

"Lookie there, fella's!" A loud voice sang out behind them. "A cluster of little ladies! Now ain't that nice?"

That caused their heads to turn. They found that the man at the counter, as well as a half-dozen of his buddies, was openly staring at them with large, drunken grins. The man raised his eyebrows and tipped his mug to them admiringly.

Isorfinduil's jaw dropped open and he spun to stare at his companions, his eyes astonished and fiery. He shook his hooded head slowly, attempting to form coherent words on his frozen lips.

Rowan's face was blank and he seemed somewhat offended. Legolas, with wide eyes, shoved his friends forcefully toward the empty chairs, hurrying after them.

"Don't look back," he whispered urgently.

"Now where you three headed off to in such a hurry?" The burly man called across the room. "You're welcome over here, we don't bite! Well, not at first leastwise."

Laughter broke out among the group as the three elves dropped with some relief into the chairs by the fire, facing away from the men. The three slim beings sat there without saying a word, looking at each other glumly.

"Not often that girlies come into this bar, 'eh Bill?" More laughter.

Isorfinduil's face was burning up, not with embarrassment, but with indignation and fury. His eyes were fixed on the arm of Legolas' chair as he attempted to curb the ire that was bubbling within him.

Legolas felt exasperated and completely self-conscious and with a quick glance at Rowan, it was clear that his chestnut-haired friend was feeling the same.

"Come on now, ladies," the man continued in his loud, slurred voice. "Can't pass up this opportunity, I'll tell ya that right here. Not every day that women get a chance at me." He followed with a thundering, gurgling belch.

"I pity the woman who ever gets the chance," Isorfinduil ground out between his teeth. "I can't believe that filthy excuse for a human thinks that we're..._female_."

"So much for getting some rest and relaxation," Rowan commented somewhat nervously. "We can't seem to get away from our bad luck. Perhaps we should try to find another place to stay for a bit?"

"Just ignore them, they'll give up soon enough," Legolas replied with a hint of hopefulness. He tugged at his hood to bring it lower and further shadow his already darkened face.

Minutes passed and the man and his friends would not let up. Time dragged on.

"And they're tri-colored too, did ya notice that, boys? A brunette, and a blondie, and a uh...a darker-blondie! Hey darker-blondie, come here and give old Jim a little lovin'!"

Isorfinduil's eyes narrowed dangerously. "My fist can give his face a little loving..."

"Isor," Legolas warned softly, seeing the glint in his feisty friend's eye. He was personally getting tired of the mens' jeering as well, but the last thing he wanted at this point was a bar fight.

"I cannot sit here and put up with this," Isorfinduil burst and rose from his chair. "You two can stay here and enjoy the degradation if you'd really like to but I think I'd rather stand out in the pouring rain."

He moved away from their chairs and went quickly through the room, his steps smooth and graceful. His long cloak glided behind him.

"That's right, darker-blondie. Come have a beer."

Isorfinduil disregarded them completely.

"Hey now," the man said angrily. "It ain't nice to ignore me like that."

The burly man rose to his feet as Isorfinduil made to pass by them and blocked the young elf's path. The other men stumbled drunkenly to their feet and crowded around as well.

Isorfinduil was unimpressed.

"Get out of my way, Man," he said firmly, standing with his arms crossed.

"A feisty one, ain't ya?" The intoxicated man's anger had passed in a heartbeat and he reached out, taking Isorfinduil by the elbow. "Now no need to get all riled up, just sit with us a while. Oh, you're a bit damp. Let me help you dry off, little lady."

That did it. The enraged elfling jerked away from the man's grip.

"I am _not_ a girl!" He shouted loudly.

The crowd of men stood blankly. Isorfinduil could see Legolas and Rowan rising to their feet out of the corner of his eye.

The men stood rooted to the spot with baffled expressions. The burly man reached up and scratched his head in confusion.

"Move!" Isorfinduil ordered angrily, shoving the man backwards with his hands.

The man's expression changed as he slowly realized his mistake and he seemed rather unhappy about Isorfinduil's behavior. But still he did not move aside, seemingly stuck in his indecision.

Isorfinduil was seething. "What kind of a fool man are you? You cannot tell the difference between male and female and now you don't understand the word 'move'? Let me pass by now!"

The man's hand shot out and he grabbed the young elf's cloak near the neck, pulling him roughly forward. Isorfinduil's hood flew back from his head.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The man yelled into his face, his breath reeking of liquor. Then light seemed to dawn on his face as he noted Isorfinduil's features. "Hey...it's an elf."

"Of course it is," Isorfinduil said scornfully, struggling to pull away from the iron grip even as Legolas and Rowan pushed through the crowd of men to his side, their hoods laying back on their shoulders now as well.

Rowan quickly wrapped his arms around Isorfinduil and yanked him backwards. Unfortunately the man had already decided to let go and the two friends flew backward, tumbling into three other drunken men and sending them all to the floor.

The men, assuming in their intoxicated stupor that it was an aggressive move by the newly recognized elves, instinctively began to fight back. In no time, the pile on the floor became a writhing sea of flying fists and kicking legs.

Legolas had turned immediately to help his friends, who were undoubtedly on the bottom of the pile, but the burly man grabbed him from behind and lifted him clear off the ground.

"You's a elf too?" He slurred angrily. "Or are you a woman?"

The man found himself suddenly blinded with pain by a swift kick from the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas dropped back to the ground and quickly leapt backwards as the drunk man swung a lazy fist at him.

Rowan slipped under a man's legs and was suddenly free of the scuffle. He looked back and saw a large tangle of bodies. One man had fallen asleep on top of the pile and two other men were attempting to roll his bulk.

_Great._ Rowan thought as he slowly rose to his feet, trying to get a glimpse of Isorfinduil through the struggling bodies. _Why does he always do this? He's going to kill us all one day. Where is he?_

"Looking for something?"

Rowan spun and found Isorfinduil sitting leisurely on a nearby barstool.

"Don't just stand there. We have a Prince to save, my friend," Isorfinduil said and hopped to the floor, passing Rowan and stepping over the pile of men who were still attempting to subdue their enemies.

"Get out!" A loud voice rang out as a bartender came running out from a back room, wielding a large wooden spoon. "Get out, all of you, you drunken sluggards!"

Rowan and Isorfinduil looked at each other. Rowan went to Legolas' side, who had leapt over a table to avoid the swings of the burly man, and touched his arm. The young Prince glanced at him and followed his eyes. Isorfinduil had stepped up behind the man and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

The man turned at the touch, automatically flinging out a fist but his punch met only air. He paused in confusion, glancing at the empty space about him, before turning back to continue his fight. However, whoever he had been fighting was no longer there. Only several tables full of men sat staring in his direction with wide eyes.

Then a loud _clack_ resounded throughout the room as the bartender's wooden spoon hit him upside the head. He stood for a moment, stunned, before falling face first onto the floor with a thud. The bartender adjusted his hat and apron with a satisfied grunt. He stuck the spoon into a pocket before taking one of the man's hands and dragging him towards the door.

(LOTR)

"Ha ha," Isorfinduil chuckled as they ran through the pouring rain under the shadows of the roadside buildings. "That was almost fun."

"Fun? Fun?!" Rowan replied loudly. "We had a nice place to stay, Isor, and you ruined it. As usual. It was _dry_ there. And warm."

"That was about all, though," Legolas commented cheerlessly.

"You _agree_ with him?"

"Well I do think it was time for us to leave. Although I must say I think there were other _quieter_, safer ways to depart," Legolas responded giving Isorfinduil a look.

"Oh come," Isorfinduil said. "We were in no danger. Were you injured? I see no blood. A bruise here or there is worth it to me."

For a long while they did not speak as they ran through the sloshing mud, aimlessly navigating through the dark streets.

"They thought we were _girls_," Rowan reflected dismally as they finally came to a stop under the overhang of a closed up shop. The others didn't respond. Then a thought struck him and he began to laugh.

"What?" Legolas said warily, eyeing Rowan as though considering his mental health.

"I just realized," Rowan struggled to reply through his laughter, "That man went for Isor - he must be the most feminine of the three of us!"

"Ha!" Isorfinduil burst. "No no. Rowan, you are by far the most lady-like. Look at how you run."

Legolas burst out laughing and Rowan glared at him, but the Prince didn't stop.

"Well who's the one who couldn't even successfully climb a tree today, hm?" Rowan asked Legolas. "Only maidens fall out of -"

"Not a word!" Legolas warned him darkly.

"What's this, Legolas?" Isorfinduil said, amusement creeping into his voice. "Did you fall out of a...tree??"

"Yes!" Rowan answered quickly.

Legolas' mouth hung open. "The tree was wet and you yelled in my ear...You fell off your horse!"

"That is true," Isorfinduil commented in a casual manner, turning back to Rowan.

"Yes, but a _tree_...we're Wood Elves, not Horse Elves..." Rowan replied gloomily, fiddling with the hem of his drenched cloak.

"Valar..." Isorfinduil said quietly, leaning out under the over hanging roof and squinting up at the sky to see the clouds. "We need to get out of here. We need to get home. Look at this! My shirt is completely drenched. My mother will have my head for this."

"You see!" Rowan cried, pointing an accusing finger in Isorfinduil's face. "Lady-like!"

Isorfinduil came close to Rowan. "Baby spider," he reminded his friend very slowly. "_Baby_ spider..."

"Yeah but who killed the deer again?"

(LOTR)

The three young elves, now thoroughly disgusted with everything, sat tiredly on their horses as they made the slow trek back towards home. Nothing mattered beyond this point but getting there and crawling into bed. Anyone seeing them would not have recognized the elflings in the slightest. They were covered in mud, sticks, leaves, and in Isorfinduil's case, a few stray bits of webbing. Their clothing hung wetly on all three adding to their bedraggled appearance. The horses pushed on tiredly below them but seemed content with the fact that they were heading home.

They only stopped once huddling under a large oak as the rain poured down to give the horses a brief break. It rained all through the night not even giving them the respite of a fire, as all the wood they could have used was wet. There had never been such a sight as these dejected elflings. As the sun rose on them as they continued home and for the first time in hours the rain began to slack off. All three elves looked up enjoying the warming rays.

"I will be very glad to see my bed." Rowan replied stretching, trying to release the kinks in his shoulders.

Isorfinduil nodded. "I am looking forward to being dry."

"I wonder if I can sneak into the palace." Legolas muttered gloomily. "If my father sees me like this..."

"Like what Legolas?"

The elves and their horses came to a dead stop. Rowan tumbled over his horse's neck to land unhurt at the feet of a tall silver stallion. Kastagir snorted as he stared down at the elfling. Thranduil arched an eyebrow from where he sat his horse.

Rowan sent a hesitant smile up at his King. "Good day my Lord."

Legolas groaned.

(LOTR)

(Two weeks later)

"Legolas!"

The young prince turned seeing Rowan jog up. The chestnut haired elf took a seat on the bench beside his friend. "Morning Rowan, finally free?"

Rowan snorted. "Yes. I can't believe your father grounded us. It wasn't our fault."

"Well at least you didn't have to listen to his lectures every day."

"No but my Ada had plenty to say." Rowan sulked. "And believe me, he found hundreds of things for me to do at the stables."

"I never knew how many rooms the palace had before. I even found rooms I did not know we had. And do you know what is worse, he had Raneth watch me to make sure I was doing it properly."

Rowan chuckled at the thought of the dark haired elf following in Legolas' wake. Rowan and Legolas both loved the sable haired elf dearly but he had the mind of a child and was assuredly little or of no help at all. "Ran probably enjoyed himself."

"He did." Legolas confirmed.

"Well good morning." Isorfinduil called coming up upon the two elves. "Just the people I wanted to see."

"Good morning to you too." Legolas returned.

Rowan's brow furrowed as he noticed the large brown sack that Isorfinduil was carrying. "How was transcribing those books going?"

Isorfinduil shook his head his eyes narrowing in disgust as he held up his right hand, which had darkened smudges along his fingers. "I don't think I am ever going to get the ink off."

"I will give it to your father Legolas," Isorfinduil muttered as he sat down. "He knows just how to make one miserable."

Rowan fidgeted as Isorfinduil made no move to reveal what was in the sack.

"The first thing I did this morning was go for a ride." Isorfinduil continued. "I thought my back would never straighten."

"Have Raneth following you around when you're cleaning." Legolas countered.

Isorfinduil laughed. "I bet you got a lot done."

"Isor?"

"Yes Rowan."

"What's with the sack?"

"Oh just something I picked up for you."

"For me?"

"Yes."

Legolas looked over curiously. He could tell that Rowan wanted to know but was not overly sure he wanted to find out. Isorfinduil was watching with lowered lids.

"What is it?" Legolas asked finally.

Isorfinduil grinned wickedly. "A surprise."

When Rowan made no more to open the sack Legolas nudged him in the side. "Well go on."

Rowan snorted. "You go on. I doubt I want to know."

Silence fell between the elves as they stared at one another or at the sack. Finally curiosity getting the better of him Rowan pulled the rucksack over. He had just started on the ties when a familiar chittering broke the silence and two tiny appendages poked playfully through the bag.

The End


End file.
